


Paying Dad Back

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Clothed Male Nude Male (CMNM), Condoms, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Gags, Gentle Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Suit Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Rafael McCall, Top Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Rafael helps Scott get out of debt to the mob, but they have to take extreme measures in order for Scott to pay him back.





	1. Getting in Deep

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Slow and Gentle.

It had been unexpected when Scott had called him last night. Rafael had a rocky relationship with his son and was lucky if he got a call on his birthday. Scott’s suggestion that they meet for lunch in San Francisco was unprecedented. Davis was closer than Beacon Hills had been, but it wasn’t a short trip even on a motorcycle that could cut through traffic. Besides, even if Scott were going to school in the city, he probably would not choose to spend time with his father.

The conversation was a bit strained as they tried to make small talk. Scott would answer his questions about school or his ride, but he’d never elaborate or ask questions of his own. It was a welcome distraction from the need to break an awkward silence when the waiter came to take their order.

After their entrees arrived, Scott finally broached the subject that had prompted the meeting. “When I said that things were going fine at college, I probably should have mentioned something.”

Rafael nodded slightly as the conversation took its expected turn and tried to mask his anticipatory disappointment. Whatever this turned out to be, he wanted to use this to repair their relationship rather than letting it push them farther apart. “Did you get a girl pregnant?” That was always the first thing that popped into a parent’s mind.

Scott shook his head. “Not that. I got myself into debt.”

Rafael relaxed. “That’s a pretty common situation for freshmen to get themselves into, and while I don’t want to speak poorly of your mother, she’s never been good at keeping a budget. After we finish here, we can go over the numbers and figure out a way for you to pay it off. How much are we talking about?”

Scott focused on his plate and said softly, “Forty thousand.”

Rafael dropped his fork and knife as he tried to keep quiet lest he say something too loudly in his shock. Once he trusted himself again, he asked, “Dollars? How? Who would lend you that much?”

Scott pushed a pea around his plate rather than meet his father’s gaze. “Gambling. I was on a hot streak at a poker place I hadn’t been to before, and then I started to have something to drink, and before I realized what was going on, it was morning and a giant muscular guy was telling me that I’d need to get the cash by Friday or…. Well, I didn’t understand the terminology, but my impression was that I’d have to pay a lot of interest just to keep my legs intact.”

Rafael’s face went white as the enormity of the situation became clear to him. “We definitely need to get that cash now. Those payment plans are designed to drain you of everything you got and then some more.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “I thought you would say that the FBI could take them down.”

Rafael shook his head. “Organized crime cases are tricky and take a long time. The bosses just aren’t interested in using the resources this would require unless they think it will help them work their way up to the criminals in charge.” Rafael sighed. “Besides, if the FBI learned that I had a son on the hook with the mob for that much, I’d lose my security clearance.”

Scott leaned forward defiantly. “That’s not fair. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Rafael shrugged. “It’s not about fair. It’s about whether someone could use that against me to get me to do something that I shouldn’t.” Rafael took a few moments to consider the options. “It won’t be pleasant, but I think that I can gather that much cash together in time. I’ll know more in a couple days.” Neither of them had much of an appetite after that, so Rafael asked for the check, and they headed to their respective homes.

The next day, Rafael called Scott. “Good news! It wasn’t easy, but it looks like I’ll be able to get the cash. I’ll drive it up to you on Wednesday.”

“That’s great! Thanks so much, dad.”

“Once we’ve delivered the money, we’ll need to have a talk about how we’re going to pay these loans off. They aren’t as bad as a loan shark’s rates, but I can’t afford to carry this much debt for long.”

“Oh, right. I’ll do whatever I need to do to pay you back.”

On Wednesday night, Rafael drove up to Davis with $40,000 in cash in his trunk. He picked Scott up at his dorm and drove him to the poker parlor. He thought it was better that Scott not walk inside there with an FBI escort, so it was a tense few minutes while he waited in the car while Scott was inside. When Scott finally reappeared and walked to the car at a pace that indicated that he wanted to get out of there but wasn’t in danger, he let out a sigh of relief.

After Scott got into the passenger’s seat, Rafael started driving to a better side of town. “I don’t feel like driving back tonight, so I got a hotel room. Let’s discuss how to pay this off there.”

“Okay.” When Scott said that he’d pay his dad back, he’d meant it. However much of a shitty dad he’d been in the past decade, he’d really stepped up this time.

When they got into the room, Rafael sat down on the bed and invited Scott to sit down next him. “Scott, I’m going to be frank with you. Raising that much money that quickly wasn’t easy. Once I had pulled it all together, I ran the numbers on my budget. No matter how hard I try to make it work, I can’t see how I can go a year before I’ll have to declare bankruptcy.”

Scott was horrified. “I didn’t want that to happen. What if I sell my bike and pick up extra shifts at work.”

“I’m glad I did it. Even if the worst happens, it will be better than what they’d do to you if we hadn’t paid them. Unfortunately, I had already considered all those options for you helping me. The numbers still don’t work.”

Scott dropped his head into his hands in despair. They sat in silence for a few moments before Scott realized something. “You said we’d discuss how to pay it off, but now you’re saying it’s impossible.”

Rafael lowered his voice even though they were already alone. “It’s impossible using normal means. However, if we try some ... unorthodox ways of getting more money, it might work.”

“Unorthodox? Do you mean illegal? Dealing drugs? Robbing banks? Becoming professional assassins?” Scott was shocked at the idea. He was aware that his dad had a history of engaging in domestic violence and alcohol related crimes that many cops committed and the rest turned a blind eye towards, but he remembered how much his dad had hated agents who took bribes or got involved in the business that they were supposed to stop.

Rafael shook his head. “None of those. How can I explain this? Do you remember a few years ago when I went undercover?”

Scott nodded. “You never told us what you were doing.”

“That’s because it involved doing things that were embarrassing. Well, more to the FBI than to me, but it wasn’t something that I expected to tell you.” Scott’s earlier despair had been replaced with curiosity. “We had been investigating a Silicon Valley money guy who was involved in some shady business, and we needed a way to get close to him. He had a history of hiring escorts, and apparently I was his type, so I was picked for the job.”

Scott’s eyes went wide. “You were a gigolo!?”

Rafael chuckled. “I guess you could call it that, although I never used that word. The important thing is that the experience left me with an appreciation for how sex work is just a different kind of work and with an interesting list of contacts who will pay a premium for a particular level of service.”

“You’re thinking of doing that for me? I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that.”

“No. I’m past my prime. My days of being worth that much are long gone.”

“Oh.” Scott was disappointed and confused. Then he realized what his dad was implying. “Oh!” He took a moment to consider the idea. “Do women pay that much? I’ve never been with a guy before, and I’m not sure if I could make them happy.”

“No, women tend not to pay as much as men since they have so many more options. Is not being able to please them the only thing about being with a guy that worries you?”

“I haven’t thought about it before, but if it’s the only way to keep my mistake from ruining you, I’d give it a try. I just don’t see why they’d pay extra if I can’t do a good job.”

Rafael nodded. “That’s true. I guess we could hire someone to train you. It’s just that would be even more money that we don’t have.”

They sat in silence for a while before an idea came to Scott. He glanced at his dad before looking away while he decided whether to bring it up. In the end, he decided they were considering every option. “I don’t want to sound weird, but, you know, desperate times and all that. What if you were the one to train me?”

Rafael was surprised by the suggestion. “You’d be okay with that?”

Scott blushed. “Everything’s so strange already. Besides, it’s just business. We’d be doing what we have to not what we want to.”

Rafael looked forward as he considered what Scott had said. “I suppose you’re right. If sex work is just like any sort of job, it isn’t that different from me taking you to the range to teach you how to shoot a gun.” He turned back toward Scott. “The only way we can know for sure is to try. We might as well start now.”

Scott nodded. “Should I just get undressed, or is that something that I need to work on as well?”

Rafael considered the options for a moment. “Just get undressed. The less I have to teach you, the quicker we can start making money. There’s a guy I know who just wants his type of guy to be waiting for him prepared in the way he likes so he can just fuck him and go. Once you learn to take a dick, you’ll be ready for me to call him.”

Scott had taken off his shirt and shoes and had paused when unzipping his pants. He didn’t understand why someone would pay big money for that, but he he didn’t need to know why to take the cash.

Rafael appraised his son’s naked body and was pleased with what had been hiding beneath the clothes. Going to college seemed to have not yet impacted his lacrosse player build. He had trimmed his pubic hair, which made what appeared to be a good sized cock look even larger. Rafael smiled at the thought that his son had inherited that from him.

“Our clients will be very happy to see this. How big is your cock when it’s hard?”

“Seven inches.” Scott was embracing a professional demeanor and showed no shame at the question and no desire to pretend he wasn’t shallow enough to have measured himself. It wouldn’t be enough to get the size queens to hire him, but everyone else would be pleased.

“Get onto the bed on all fours. I need to see how ready you are for anal play.” Scott seemed intimidated by the idea, but he complied without hesitation. Meanwhile, Rafael went to his suitcase to retrieve a bottle of lube he always packed just in case. He aimed a squirt at Scott’s hole, which caused him to jump.

“That’s cold!”

Rafael reassuringly rubbed his hand on Scott’s ass. “Don’t worry. It will warm up.” He slid his hand across Scott’s skin until his finger pressed against his tight ring of muscle. He made small circles as he gently rubbed his finger against it, but Scott responded by clenching up. “You need to relax. Focus on your breathing.” Scott relaxed a little at his father’s command, and continued to relax a little more with each breath. It wasn’t long before his finger started to slide through the ring.

Scott must have been very focused on his breathing because he didn’t notice what was happening until his dad’s finger was all the way in. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. It’s still a bit weird, though.”

Rafael laughed. “It’s just one finger so far, which won’t do much for you unless the guy is really small, but I promise I’ll keep being gentle.”

He continued to work his son with his finger until it felt like he was ready for another. He added some more lube before adding his middle finger. Once he had slid both fingers in, he decided to give his son a treat. He pressed his fingertips along Scott’s inside and searched for the right spot. When Scott suddenly arched his back and moaned, Rafael knew he had hit it.

“What was that?”

“That’s your prostate. Didn’t they teach you about it in health class?”

Scott shook his head. “They didn’t tell us it did that.”

Rafael grinned lecherously. “Then, I’ll have to teach you about that, too.”

Rafael continued to work Scott’s hole, and by the time he had four fingers moving comfortably into Scott, Scott was moaning from his touch. Rafael was tempted to try to get his entire fist into him, but he decided that would have to wait until he was more experienced. Perhaps he could even get some extra money from someone who wanted to be Scott’s first.

“Are you ready to try taking your first cock?”

Scott let out a deep breath at the thought. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Rafael unzipped the fly of his suit pants and pulled out his hard cock. It felt so good to finally free himself after so much anticipation. He took a condom out of his pocket, opened the package, and pulled it over himself. He needed to make sure Scott was in the habit of playing safe with his clients. After adding a little lube, he pointed himself at his son and slowly pushed himself in. Even after all the preparation he had done, it still felt wonderfully tight. It had been so long since he had been a guy’s first cock that he’d forgotten how good it could feel.

After he had the tip past the ring, he paused to check in. “How are you doing, Scott?”

“It’s not that bad. I expected it to hurt, but I just feel stretched out.”

Rafael rubbed his hand on Scott’s back before continuing the move forward. He was two thirds of the way in when Scott reached back to put his hand on his dad’s hip to stop him.

“How are you not all the way in yet?”

Rafael hadn’t realized until then that Scott hadn’t seen his cock before it started entering him. It was probably for the best that he hadn’t because it might have scared him off.

“You’re going to need to be able to handle cocks this size if you want to make money. Do you need to take a break?”

Scott paused to think about it before bringing his arm back down. “No. Keep going. I can take it.”

Rafael squeezed Scott’s ass he resumed his push inside. It was killing him not to be able to just start going at it, but he knew he had to resist temptation. Right now, it was important to show Scott that getting fucked wasn’t that bad. If he did his job well enough, his son might even see how good getting fucked could make him feel. There would be plenty of time to do whatever Rafael wanted during future “practice” sessions.

Finally, his hips pressed against Scott’s butt. “You did it Scott. How does it feel?”

“Full.” He chuckled. “Just give me a moment.” Rafael focused his attention on Scott’s warmth while he patiently waited. “Ok.”

Rafael rocked back slowly to pull his dick back a little bit before moving forward again. With each repetition he pulled out a little more and moved a little faster. Scott started to shift his posture as he tried to figure out what felt the most comfortable.

“Oaah! Wow.”

“Did that feel good?”

“Oh, yeah. Do it again.”

Rafael was happy to comply, and with a little direction from Scott, he was hitting Scott’s ass exactly how he liked it with every thrust. Soon he worked up to a pace that he liked, so he leaned over Scott in order to get better leverage. His tie landed on Scott’s back and slid back and forth as he moved.

He reached under Scott and took ahold of his cock. The boy was leaking precum that made easy for his hand to slid up and down his length. Now that he wasn’t holding back, the perversity of the situation was arousing him too much for him to last much longer, so he used his expert technique to get his son off. It didn’t take much because Scott was already feeling very good from getting fucked. As soon as he felt Scott’s orgasm coming, Rafael stopped trying to hold his own back and enjoyed the wave of pleasure washing over him.

Once he had caught his breath, he pulled himself out and went to dispose of the condom. “How was it?”

“I … just … wow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Definitely. I’d ask to go again if I didn’t feel like you fucked everything out of me.”

“Well once you recover, you should take a shower. I’m going to pick up some supplies.”

Rafael drove to his favorite adult store in the area and went straight to the dildo section. Scott would need to practice on his own, so he picked up some in a few different sizes along with a large supply of lube. Then, he moved to another section to pick up what he needed for their first client.


	2. Blind, Deaf, and Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has gotten Scott ready to serve his first client, but he has to take some precautions to keep Scott from realizing that he knows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square Gag.

It had been two weeks since Scott had agreed to Rafael’s plan to pimp him out, and the two of them had put the time to productive use. When he wasn’t at work or at class, Scott would be exercising his ass with the dildos his dad had bought him (often while Rafael supervised him over video chat). On the weekend, Scott came down to Rafael’s place for as many rounds of instruction as their stamina allowed. For someone who had never considered doing any of this before, Scott proved to be an eager student.

After that weekend, Rafael had decided that Scott was ready for his first client. The man was someone he trusted to treat Scott well. He made arrangements to meet in a discrete motel near where the client lived. After work ended on Friday, Rafael drove to pick up Scott on their way to their destination. When Scott opened the door, he picked up a beanie from the seat and tossed it to him.

“Put this on and pull it down over your eyes.”

Scott looked at the hat in bewilderment. “Why?”

Rafael thought about how Scott would soon get used to complying with strange requests without question, but it didn’t hurt to explain. “Our client pays for our discretion. The less you know, the less you could let slip. Even knowing the town where we meet could cause problems.”

Scott wasn’t convinced, but he wasn’t going to fight it. He got into the car, and did what he was told. Once Scott was blinded and buckled in, Rafael started their journey. It wasn’t a short trip under normal circumstances, and he was taking an unusual route to keep Scott from recognizing where they were going. Fortunately, talking with Scott had become a lot easier than it had been at that fateful dinner a few weeks ago.

After a few hours, he pulled into the motel’s lot and parked outside their room at the end of the building. He’d requested this one specifically because it was far from the office and near to a wooded area that could hide their client’s distinctive car from passing eyes. After checking in, he grabbed a bag from the trunk and led Scott inside and into the bathroom.

“Get undressed and prepare yourself to get fucked. I’ll let our client know we’ve arrived and get the room ready.”

After a quick text to their client, he proceeded to cover anything that could reveal the name of the motel. He then pulled out his supplies from the bag and arranged them on the bed: a bottle of lube, a condom, a blindfold, a pair of ear plugs, and a ball gag.

“Dad, I’m ready.”

Rafael grabbed the blindfold and passed it to Scott through the partially opened bathroom door. After the ride up, Scott wasn’t surprised with this and readily put it on. He then led him onto the bed.

“This one won’t be too complicated. He’ll come in, fuck you, and leave. However, you’ll have to also wear a gag and earplugs.”

Scott turned toward his general direction. “What?! What if I want to stop?”

“Just wave your hand back and forth, and I’ll stop everything. I’ll be watching the entire time both for your safety and because he likes it like that. Why don’t you give the sign a try?” Scott did as he was told, and doing so seemed to reassure him that he still was in control. “Perfect. I’ll put the rest on, and we’ll get started soon.” After he’d put the gag and earplugs on, he decided to test Scott. “Can you give me the safe sign again.” When Scott failed to respond, Rafael smiled and sent a final message to let his client know they were ready.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to let his friend John inside.

“I hope the location is to your liking.”

John nodded. “It’s perfect. I hadn’t thought I’d be able do something like this when I had a car like mine. The downside of getting a car with the job.” He turned the corner and stopped short when he saw Scott on the bed. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Shit. I didn’t really believe that you had actually got him to do this. I was expecting a look-alike.”

“I’m a man of my word. And don’t worry about him hearing you. I’ve taken the necessary precautions.”

John reached forward to run his hand along Scott’s ass just to make sure he was real. Scott flinched at the unexpected touch but otherwise did exactly what he was told to do. “Then I shouldn’t waste any time.” He started to take off his clothes. Rather than the uniform he usually wore, he was in in a dark tracksuit that was both much less conspicuous and was much easier to take off. As the clothes fell to the floor, Rafael moved to a chair in the corner to watch.

John took his time to admire the body in front of him tracing his fingers across his back as he slowly stroked his cock. Rafael felt his own dick pushing against his hand through his pants and started to run his thumb back and forth. He was here as a professional, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the show. Once the job was over, he could take care of his own needs.

Once he was hard, John picked up the condom on the bed and put it on his dick before pushing inside Scott’s waiting hole. Rafael hoped that Scott did a good job preparing himself because John was not wasting any more time. Scott responded with a moan that was muffled by the the gag, but he didn’t give the sign to that he wanted to stop. With John’s second thrust, Scott began to shift his ass to guide his dick where he wanted it, and he let out an even louder muffled moan when he hit his target.

With each moan, Scott let himself get louder. If not for the gag, Rafael would have been worried that they’d get complaints from the neighboring room. Scott was finally letting loose, and Rafael began to think about where he could take Scott he could earn his ecstatic sounds unmuted.

Rafael’s attention shifted to John’s face. His breathing was growing heavier, and he had closed his eyes as he tried to prolong his pleasure. Rafael had seen it before during those times when they had been together before he left town, but this was the first time he could study it without the distraction of being in the middle of the action. His head tipped back a little more with each thrust before he sneered for a second and then let out a ferocious grunt as he came. He slowed the movement of his body and gave three more grunts, each quieter than the last, before becoming still. Soon it was all over.

John pulled himself up and turned to smile at Rafael. “You know how long I’ve wanted to do that, and it was even better than I imagined.” It had taken John a while to admit his interest, but Rafael had noted when he had started to comment about the good looking man his son had grown into.

“Oh, I know. He’s kept me busy training him in.”

John’s gaze became distant for a moment while he imagined what that must have involved. “How did you convince him to do this? You were a bit evasive on the phone.”

Rafael laughed. “It took a lot of planning, and a bit of cash. It started when I set up a private poker game and got Scott an invitation. A card sharp I had hired and free drinks built up his confidence so that he was betting big when his luck turned. Another one of my guys offered to loan him the cash to dig himself out of a hole, and his judgement was clouded enough that he kept taking it until he owed more than he and his mother could handle on their own. Once he sobered up, the lender said some things that emphasized the urgency of his situation. He came begging to me to help, and after waiting a little while to make him sweat, I show up with the cash I had lent him and won back so that he can pay me back.”

John whistled. “That’s devious. But how did you get him to agree to sleep with you and be your whore?”

“You remember my undercover work?”

John nodded. Of course he did. He’d been so turned on when Rafael had told him about what he was doing that he volunteered to do some operations with him.

“I told Scott that I had taken out some expensive loans, and that the only way to raise enough cash was to get back into some less than legal work I had been involved in. He was so thankful that I had saved his knees that he was willing to do what it took, and he even suggested that I train him so that he wouldn’t disappoint our clientele.”

John laughed. “Such a sacrifice. I wonder if I could pull the same trick on Stiles.”

Rafael thought it over. “He’s more suspicious than Scott, but he also trusts you more. Plus, from what Scott’s told me, he’s already been getting some training in since he’s gone to college.” John’s eyebrow rose in pleasant surprise at that tidbit. “I’ll think up some plans, and we can work it out the next time I’m in town.”

After the satisfaction of hearing that, John hurriedly put his clothes back on. Rafael suspected that he wanted to do some planning (fantasizing, really) of his own. Before he opened the door to leave, he pulled out an envelope of cash from his pocket and handed to Rafael.

Now that their guest was gone, Rafael shifted his attention back to Scott. The boy had been waiting there with his ass in the air and his hard cock dangling and unseen to. Rafael decided to give him a treat, so he grabbed a towel from the bathroom as he walked back to the bed and stripped off his clothes. He laid the towel down on the floor before turning around and laying his back onto the bed. He slid underneath his son until his face was directly beneath his cock.

Rafael grabbed the cock with one hand to guide it into his mouth while the other grabbed onto Scott’s butt to pull him down. Just as he had been trained to do, Scott followed the unspoken direction and lowered himself into his dad’s mouth. Under the guidance of his touch, Scott began to fuck his face. He also started to moan into the gag as his dick finally got the attention he had been craving.

Now that it was securely inside his mouth, Rafael let go of Scott’s cock and moved his hand to finally give some attention to his own. He was already rock hard, so he slowly moved his hand up and down his length, taking the time to explore every inch of his cock and to savor the situation.

Scott had other ideas. Overcome by a need for release, he began to fuck Rafael’s mouth faster than his hand was telling him to. Rafael would have to talk to him about it later, but right now he enjoyed making his son lose control. It didn’t take long for Scott to begin flooding his mouth with his cum, and he greedily swallowed every drop.

When the cum stopped coming and Scott stopped fucking his mouth, Rafael pulled his hips down to his face so that he could continue to work his son’s cock while he continued to jerk himself off. Scott squirmed a little at the overstimulation of his sensitive dick, but that was the price he was going to pay for his independent actions. Once he was satisfied that Scott had paid enough, Rafael sped his hand up until he let out his own load onto the towel below.

Rafael slipped out from under Scott and flipped him onto his back so that he could look at his face as he removed the earplugs, the gag, and the blindfold. “How was it?”

“It was kind of scary not being able to see or hear anything while I waited for it to start, but once he began to fuck me his cock was the only thing I was aware of. He didn’t seem to care as much about whether I got off as you, but I think I liked being used like that.”

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to feel that way again. Now go get cleaned up so we can go to bed. It’s a long drive to see our next client.”.


End file.
